disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Darling/Gallery
These are images and screenshots of Wendy Darling. |-|Promotional Images= ''Peter Pan'' Wendyae3c712d477f0a3d8b6f-d4wb5t6.png wendyflying.jpg Wendydarling.png 20130314185954!Wendy.jpg peter_pan_01.jpg|Big giving Cp FWB peter-pan 20121113.jpg PeterPanDisney.jpg |-|Stock Art= Peterpan-coloring-pages-25.gif Wendy.gif|Wendy ClipArt 20130127171253!Wendy.jpg Wendy-Darling-disney-females.gif|Wendy flying Peterpangang.gif Wendy10.gif Wendyref3.gif Wendy Darling.gif untitled_drawing_by_mrerikdouglas-da1bpmy.png |-|Concept Art= PixieDustMB.jpeg|Wendy and her brothers learn to fly, by Mary Blair. WendyPeterMB2.jpg|Peter comes to Wendy's rescue, by Mary Blair. MapOfNeverlandMB.jpeg|Wendy on the Neverland map, by Mary Blair. WendyPeterDH.jpg|Wendy sewing on Peter's shadow, by David Hall. DarlingFamily3DH.jpg|The Darling family, by David Hall. wendyart.png|An early model sheet of Wendy Darling (1940) Peter pan- comparative sheet.jpg Hook&Wendy.JPG Walt-Disney-Characters-Design-Wendy-walt-disney-characters-19594320-443-591.jpg |-|Peter Pan= Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-91.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-179.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-500.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-511.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-525.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-564.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-579.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-620.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1096.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1280.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1534.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1506.jpg 20141008045044!Image.jpg Peter and Wendy kiss.jpg PeterPan3.jpg|Wendy with Peter and Tinker Bell (who is in Peter's cap) peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1750.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1789.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1890.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1915.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-1921.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3153.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3408.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-3417.jpg|Wendy is falling Peter and Wendy.jpg WendyPeter.jpg|Wendy with Peter Pan Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4330.jpg The-mermaids-from-peter-pan-are-the-mean-girls-of-disney-hair-pulling.png Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4336.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4341.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4349.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-4996.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5765.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5793.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6683.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7170.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7438.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-7830.jpg Peter and Wendy disney.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8863.jpg Wendy_Darling.jpg |-|Return to Never Land= peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-112.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-54.jpg|Young Wendy staring out her window in Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-69.jpg|Wendy looking out the window at Neverland with her husband Edward and children Jane and Danny Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-501.jpg|Wendy inside the bomb shelter peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-699.jpg|Wendy telling Danny a story about Peter Pan Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-924.jpg|Wendy telling Jane that both she and her brother Danny are going away because of the war Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-7236.jpg|Wendy reunited with Peter Pan Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-7246.jpg|Wendy with Tinker Bell Peter-pan-ii-return-to-neverland-694369l-imagine.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-7310.jpg 8 Return to Never Land.jpg |-|Once Upon a Time= WendyOUAT.png|Wendy in Once Upon a Time WendyOUaT2.png WendyOUaT3.png WendyOUaT4.png Once Upon a Time - 3x21 - Second Star To The Right - Wendy Darling.jpg Wendy in Once upon a Time.png |-|Jake and the Never Land Pirates= Wendy Darling -Battle for the Book01.png Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book! 01.jpg Groupshot- battle for the book.jpg Groupshot-Battle for the book02.jpg Wendy&Peter-Battle for the Book01.png WendyJohnMichael Darling&Nana-Battle for the Book.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book05.jpg TinkJohnWendyMichael Darling&Cubby-Battle for the Book.jpg Groupshot-battle for the book04.jpg groupshot-Battle for the Book06.png groupshot-Battle for the Book08.png Wendy-Battle for the Book.jpg |-|Miscellaneous= tinkerbell869.jpg|Wendy in Tinker Bell WendyDarling-TheLudwigVonDrakeSong.png|Wendy in House of Mouse |-|Printed Media= 9781423196938 04.480x480-75.jpg A Merry Christmas Cookbook.jpg Battle for the book page03.png Battle for the book page02.png Battle for the book page01.png Wendy Darling Wakes Up.jpg|Wendy Darling wakes up. disneys-peter-pan-2.png PeterHale4-MaroonersRockCompared.jpg PeterHale3-WendyHouseCompared.jpg 2f0f4680a46349d0abceee40b98e1a96.jpg|Wendy wearing pink nightgown and hair tie instead of the blue one PeterPan-Japan-window.jpg|Japanese poster of the film depicting Wendy in a pink outfit Screen Shot 2016-11-03 at 11.25.38 AM.png Peter-Pan-Christmas2.jpg |-|Video Games= TO BE ADDED |-|Disney parks and other live appearances= 2218446214 e1864809e5 m.jpg 2366165669 6f8f12eb2e.jpg Peter Pan It's a Small World.jpg|Wendy with Peter Pan and Tinker Bell in It's a Small World 3133517737 bea0688e2a.jpg|Wendy trying to kiss Peter, again. 3648986010 6f0c1b5c3a.jpg 4141998197 560226a4dd.jpg 4952731447 0083ba089a m.jpg 4953299326 b6934c2335 m.jpg Darling Children at Disneyland.jpg|Wendy with her brothers Disney 2008 0532.JPG|Wendy at the Dreams Come True Parade Peter Pan Portrait.jpg|Gisele Bündchen as Wendy in the Disney Dream Portrait Series wendyautograph.jpg|Wendy's signature. 6801409532 282190e088 b.jpg Wendy Disney.jpg|Wendy at the International Gateway at EPCOT Peter-pan-Live.jpg Festival of fantasy characters.jpeg N015221 2020juil22 peter-pan-flight-dark 926x351.jpg tumblr_na5b3krR631thdl1eo1_1280.jpg BQ4vBtVCcAAhwgL.jpg Wendy_at_Epcot.jpg Alice and Wendy in Disneyland2.jpg |-|Merchandise and Miscellaneous= Wendy Pin.jpg|Wendy Pin Wendy_Plush.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg !Bz)bhegB2k~$(KGrHqZ,!i4Ew5KTSpEWBM(g6l5pUQ~~_3.jpg $(KGrHqFHJDkE+KgQ70GiBP0W41eDk!~~60_3.jpg $(KGrHqJHJC4E914wku6yBPgFcY4!bw~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqN,!hsE-SnJnY(HBP16oH4rkQ~~60_1.jpg $(KGrHqR,!jgE+SePTeP(BP2!zvyM2Q~~60_58.jpg $(KGrHqQOKioE0rts)D40BNbCFNzM7w~~_1.jpg $(KGrHqR,!nYE-z14in5fBP1441k(vg~~60_58.jpg $(KGrHqVHJDUE+Onb0rzvBP1+jW,6k!~~60_35.jpg $(KGrHqF,!k0E-ir-MST5BP0uBn3tcw~~60_1.jpg $(KGrHqFHJBME8e7!7tz2BPMGgLutNg~~60_57.jpg $(KGrHqNHJCEE92!KG8IqBPfLPrEiuQ~~60_3.jpg $(KGrHqV,!lUE3HtDJHbiBNykLlwB4g~~0_35.jpg 782.jpg Wendy Doll.jpg 1262000440032.jpg|Wendy plush 6763036280104.jpg July7th.png|Wendy's page in Disneystrology characters_wendy.png Minikin.jpg Z0006909.jpg 9781423183976 p0 v2 s600.jpg|Wendy in Jake and the Never Land Pirates book Peter-pan-disney-1558797427.jpg 4020460.jpg Peterpan.jpg Wendy Darling Wakes Up.jpg|Wendy Darling Wakes Up From The Window Seat|link=Wendy Darling Wakes Up From The Window Seat 10146100 av1.jpeg 2690b_lg.jpg Peter Pan Vinylmation .jpg Peter Pan tsum tsum .jpg Wendy Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Peter Pan Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg PeterPanSMALL1.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Galleries